


the sky of the sky of a tree called life

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September, SapphicSeptember, probably happening sometime in season 3 or 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: Ava wakes up to the sound of clothes ruffling.





	the sky of the sky of a tree called life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Sapphic September, "Please stay"
> 
> You can find the prompts I'm using [here](https://the-crownless-queen.tumblr.com/post/187393992430/sapphic-september-2019)
> 
> Title is from a poem by ee cummings.

Ava wakes up to the sound of clothes ruffling, and she groans, first burying her head into her pillow for five more minutes of sleep before bravely turning around and opening her eyes.

The bedroom is still dark, but slowly, her eyes adjust enough that she can see Sara, hopping on one foot as she tries to put on trousers. She smiles despite herself.

“What time is’t?” she slurs, yawning as she props herself up on her elbows and dragging the covers with her to keep warm.

“Shit!” Sara swears, almost tripping over her own feet as she finally gets the second leg on.

(For an ex-ninja/assassin, Sara is surprisingly clumsy in the mornings — though it may also be the darkness they’re in.)

“Just before six,” Sara replies. “Did I wake you?” she continues. “Shit, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” Ava lies, stifling another yawn.

Sara chuckles, before crawling over the bed to peck her lips. The kiss is too short, and Ava pouts when Sara pulls away.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Sara says fondly. She doesn’t back away.

“Excuse you, I am a  _ great _ liar,” Ava protests, but it’s half-hearted at best. “Anyway, it’s really fine — you know I like waking up with you.”

Awa sits up, freeing her right hand so she can run it along Sara’s bare arm slowly.

Even in the darkness, the amused look on Sara’s face is unmistakable.

“You know that’s not going to work, right?”

Ava pouts. “Stay? Please? Just a little while longer. Come on, your team can handle themselves without you for one night.”

They both wince at the same time.

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Sara replies, shaking her head. “Ray sent me a ‘Slight problem’ text followed by ‘Actually we have it all under control’ message, which could either mean everything is fine or they’ve punched another hole in the timeline.” She smiles apologetically. “Sorry? I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” she adds, bending down for another quick kiss before finally springing back.

“You’d better,” Ava retorts. “I expect something very… romantic.”

Sara laughs. “You just want to see me in lace again, don’t you?”

Ava’s cheeks burn. “I didn’t say that — but if you’re offering…”

“It’s a date.” Sara laughs again, then swears as her phone goes off. Whatever the message is, it can’t be good — Ava’d recognize her ‘the team screwed up  _ again’ _ face anywhere. “Now, I really do have to go though.”

“Then go!” Ava replies, smiling. “Go rescue your team, Captain — sounds like they need you.”

Sara huffs another laugh as she pulls on shoes and grabs her jacket. “I promise we’ll try not to break history this time.”

“That’s much appreciated,” Ava says dryly, though she can’t help the smile tugging at her lips as Sara bends over to zip up her boots.

“I saw that,” Sara teases, her smile barely visible in the darkness but audible enough in her voice.

“I wasn’t hiding it,” Ava retorts, shrugging.

“Point.” Sara’s phone beeps again. “Fuuck — now I  _ really _ have to go.” 

“Good luck!” Ava shouts as Sara practically runs out of their bedroom.

“Thanks!” 

The front door slams shut, and Ava lets herself fall back onto the bed with a smile.

And then she springs back up as the realization hits that whatever the Legends are up to  _ now, _ she should probably head to the office to try to mitigate  _ some _ of the damage.

So much for a quiet morning in.

It’s okay, though. Ava wouldn’t really have it any other way.


End file.
